Please, Erin
by AliAnn98
Summary: Jay's thoughts and feelings during episode 3x01. LINSTEAD


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever, and I'm so excited to share it with y'all. I know it's short, but I didn't want to write a super long one for my first time. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism or any advice that y'all might have.**

 **If you want me to keep writing, just leave me a review, along with any other story suggestions. Thanks!**

 **Also, there are small mentions of torture in this story, but nothing that was not depicted on the show.**

Jay slowly awakened from his sleep to find himself hanging from a ceiling. He didn't know where he was, some kind of basement, he , he couldn't think about that right now, not when his body ached all over . He'd been through hell. He was a ranger and he'd been shot, but in that moment, the pain that he felt was like none other that he had felt before.

He let his mind wander back to the past few weeks, watching Erin slowly slip away from him, then coming to work to find her absent for three days consecutively. He finally pushed Voight hard enough to find out that Erin had turned in her badge, then learning that Voight had put her on three weeks furlough, just in case, by some miracle, she would change her mind. Then, when he showed up at that club, just to find Erin with bloodshot eyes, and to have her completely ignore his indirect pleas for her to come back to work.

Suddenly, he heard a door being pushed open. Then, he saw the two men at the airport, and behind them, was Keyes. One of Keyes' men sat up a video camera, Jay didn't want to think about what that was for. Suddenly, Keyes came up to him and ripped his shirt off. He lifted his chin up with his hand and said, "Be a good boy detective and we'll make this short." Then, Keyes' fist connected with his face. Then, he felt a taser touch his body. He desperately tried to wiggle free from his assault, but it was no use. Eventually, the beating stopped, but the pain stayed. His mind wandered ws back to just months ago, when Erin was in his arms, before Voight's interference, before Yates, and before Bunny found her way back into Erin's life. Soon, Keyes and his men came and untied him, then took him to up a set of stairs to a gorgeous room. They tied him to a chair, locked the door, then left.

Jay prayed that they would stay away, but soon, he heard the lock being turned. He slowly looked up to see one of Keyes' men. He cut his ties, and jerked him out of his chair, while Jay let out a moan of pain. He brought Jay out to a room where he saw Keyes sitting at his desk and a female turned around. After focusing, he realized that wasn't just any female, it was the only female, and only person he had wanted to see while he was tied up and being beaten and tortured. It was Erin. But it couldn't be. The last time he saw her, he was sure that he'd never see her again. But she was here. She ran over to him, and carefully pulled the duct tape off of his mouth that had been placed over his mouth earlier. Eventually, he found his voice, and was finally able to say her name, "Erin." "Yeah its me," she said. Now Jay knew he wasn't hallucinating. It really was Erin. Erin went to pull him up off of the couch he had been placed on, but then Keyes' guy pointed a gun at them, and told them to wait until the files checked out. Jay prayed that whatever files Erin had given them were real. Erin sat down with him and waited and waited with him. Slowly, she put a hand on his arm and mumbled softly, "I'm sorry."

Later, after Erin and Keyes discussed his business moves, Keyes' man came back into the room with the file box. He told Keyes that the files he had gone through were fake. After Keyes shot down Erin' offer to "make some calls," and Keyes stated that he was done making calls, Keyes ordered his man to kill Jay, and make Erin watch. Jay cursed himself for being surprised, he knew from the moment he was taken that this was probably where he would ultimately end up.

Jay's hopes finally came back though, when he heard Erin stab Keyes's guy with something. Immediately, Jay head butted Keyes. Even after being taken, his cop instincts were still there. Keyes was fast too though. He immediately punched Jay in the face, temporarily leaving him on the ground. Erin just kept stabbing the other man though, until he finally stopped moving. Erin quickly grabbed the man's gun and shot Keyes. Keyes just looked up at her and laughed. "Don't move, you're under arrest," Erin said. Keyes glanced over at his gun that was on the table next to him. That was enough to make Erin pull the trigger three times, making Keyes fall on the floor, dead.

Erin briefly looked over to make sure that Jay was okay, then slowly walked out. Ruzek and Atwater came rushing through the door, asking Jay repeatedly if he was okay, and telling him that the ambulance was on its way to transport him to Med. Jay groaned, before attempting to get up, but he stopped when he felt a pain rip through his ribs. "Woah, woah, dude, wait for the stretcher," Atwater mumbled. Jay just wanted to get out of the hell that this place had been for him the past day.

Finally, Brett and Gabby brought the stretcher in. They attempted t put him on the stretcher, but Jay argued to walk out of the house. Finally, after many pleas, they caved in. Ruzek and Atwater helped him walk out to the ambulance. He sat down and let Brett and Gabby clean the cuts on his face. They left for a few minutes, to do something, Jay didn't know what though.

The next thing Jay knew, Erin was walking up to him. He was nervous. He didn't know what to say to her, so he decided to just let her do the talking. She glanced at him for less than a second, but enough for Jay to see the mixed look of guilt and sympathy she was giving him. Erin asked him if him if he was okay. He muttered a quick "yeah," then said his actual feeling, "I'm just glad it was you they sent," and he was. He knew that if any other femal officer would have been sent, he'd most likely be dead right now. Erin had undoubtedly saved his life. He owed her his life. And, at that moment all of the anger that had built up in him against her these past three weeks left him.


End file.
